THE SUN
by GeminiAlastair
Summary: I cannot forget, refuse to regret. So glad I met, take my breath away and make every day worth to all the pain that I've gone through...


**THE SUN**

DeathMask la tomó por el cuello y la chocó contra la pared provocando que ella frunciera el ceño y lo viera con furia.

- Sabes que me fastidia tu maldita indiferencia –dijo él con una sonrisa sádica surcando sus labios

- ¡Suéltame! –dijo Ruby- imbécil…

- ¿O sino qué? –dijo él presionando un poco más

Sin previo aviso la pierna de Cristel se estiró propiciándole una certera patada en la mandíbula lanzándolo a unos dos metros de distancia, ella cayó de pie quedando agachada y tratando de recuperar aire.

- O sino, eso… -dijo ella entre jadeos

Ella se irguió y camino hacia la entrada del templo y se recostó sobre el suelo que estaba cálido por el sol, él mientras tanto se frotó la mandíbula, sonrió de lado y se puso de pie siguiendo a su "novia". Pues sí, de ellos si era oficial, la parejita del siglo: DeathMask y RubyMistress de Cáncer. Nadie nunca entendió como fue que llegaron a "enamorarse uno del otro", es decir, él sádico y violento, ella tranquila, enérgica y cariñosa; tal vez demasiado opuestos que era perfecto.

Ruby era la aprendiza de amazona de Cáncer, una muchacha de estatura media, tal vez unos 7 cm menor a su maestro, piel ligeramente tostada, cabellera castaña y ojos miel que demostraban su vivacidad. Su estilo de combate era brutal pero efectivo, tal vez fuera eso lo que DeathMask observó en ella, aunque al principio no se llevaran muy bien, con el tiempo, al conocerse comenzaron a entenderse, ella lo conoció como nadie más lo había hecho (ni Afrodita que era el mejor ami de cáncer).

Había quienes coincidían al decir que su relación era algo así como perversa, se insultaban, se hacían bromas pesadas y hasta llegaban a los golpes, como ya se había dado no hacía mucho, pero aún así, ese algo entre ellos los mantenía firmes en su relación, tan bien que ya estaban juntos por alrededor de siete meses. Así pues ahora era posible verlos a ambos recostados a la entrada del templo durante una tarde primaveral, ella recostada dándole la espalda y él a su lado, acercándose para susurrarle algo al oído.

- No en vano hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo… -dijo con suavidad al oído de ella, lo que le provocó un escalofrío

- Vaya tonto que eres… -dijo sin mirarlo y alejándolo con la mano

- ¿Acaso quieres que cambie? –se alejo él quedando sentado y apoyando las manos en el suelo mirando el cielo, a ningún lugar en específico

- Depende de ti… -dijo ella

Y sin saber por qué, DeathMask simplemente dijo algo que la sorprendió y que seguramente habría sorprendido a todo el Santuario, incluyendo a la misma Athena:

- Aunque me cueste admitirlo… -carraspeó un poco y continuó- sabes que por ti haría lo que sea… pero yo, nunca cambiaría…

Sonaba contradictorio, pero eso era lo de menos, aquellas palabras, simples y sencillas, dejaron a Ruby boquiabierta, se sentó y lo observó, él no la miraba, y de repente le besó en la mejilla. DeathMask parpadeó un par de veces, sonrojándose un poco y mirándola mientras ella le entregaba la mejor de sus sonrisas, él sonrió suavemente y ella le dijo:

- No lo puedo olvidar y me niego a arrepentirme, estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido… haciendo que todo por lo que he pasado valiera la pena…

Ambos se miraron y él la abrazó suavemente acunándola en sus brazos y ella se acurrucaba delicadamente, una vez cómodos se dieron el lujo de darse un beso. Es verdad, de la chica podía esperárselo cualquiera pero DeathMask era otro cuento… pero como se dice, es poco probable, pero no imposible.

- Esas mañas te las conocía, pero no publicas –la voz de Afrodita de Piscis se hizo presente

- Así que ya volviste ¿eh? –dijo el cangrejo mientras seguía abrazando a su novia- vienes para ganártela toda, ¿no?

- …

Cáncer y Piscis fueron buenos amigos siempre, cáncer se enteró de lo que pasó con Eros y sabía que su amigo de verdad la quería, y al descubrir sobre su jueguito pues ambos le tomaron rencor, uno por ser víctima y el otro por ser amigo de la víctima, como sea… Ruby y DM ya lo habían discutido, ella convenciendo a éste que fuera flexible, que era una niña y pues que no podía esperar que fuera como su hermana.

- Seguro ya te esta esperando –dijo Ruby animándolo- ve Afrodita…

- Alesana, me dijo igual… y que seguramente se cae el alma al piso –sonrió el pez

- Mejor vete ya –lo ahuyentó el cangrejo

- Vale, ya me voy, ya me voy

Paso un momento luego de que Afrodita se fuera y ambos cangrejos se vieron y rieron un poco, allá todos ellos con sus problemas amorosos que de por si ya resueltos tenían los suyos, lo mejor de aquel momento fue que el sol no se la pasó de liso, era buena señal, la calidez que proporcionaba era de buen augurio.


End file.
